


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baby Boy Kim Yugyeom, Baby Kim Yugyeom, Eventual Happy Ending, Full Moon, Hurt Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Loss of Control, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Takes place during Jus2 promotions, Werewolf Im Jaebum | JB, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Please don't do this."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~If Jaebum had known what was going to happen he would've never gone back to the dorm with Yugyeom that night.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

**5:40 PM**

"Aish hyung,we're going to be here all night if you keep messing up that move."

Jaebum glared playfully at his maknae."Watch your tone Yugyeom-ah."He warned,but there was no bite in his voice."Or else we're _really_ going to be here all night."

Yugyeom just smiled playfully back at him."Whatever you say hyung."He teased.


End file.
